The Straw Hat Millionaire
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy gives Nami some flowers to made you feel better, she in turn gives him some her oranges to say thanks; he gives those away to another and gets something else... it goes on.


Luffy walks along the shore where the sand met the grassy field, leaving the sand completely as he spots some colour amongst the yellow blazes of long grass. Bending down he blinks at the lovely shade of pink that the wild flowers there, smiling he drops to his knees and starts picking the flowers close at their base.

He took a breathe deep inwards, letting the scent of the flowers fill his nose.

"This will made Nami feel better!" Luffy says to himself grinning, and with a large bunch in arm he made his way back through the grass and onto the sand once more. Glancing over the flower seeing where he was, he spots Sunny anchored just off the sand bank.

Luffy seeing it begins moving again heading towards his ship, Usopp and Robin were almost on Mini Merry to return to the ship. The long black haired woman had her eyes closed and head down while making an 'x' of her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asks as he hurried through the shallow water and stepped up onto Mini Merry, he quickly took a seat next to Robin.

"Zoro is missing." Usopp answered as he leans forward and rests on the wheel, "Robin is trying to find him."

"Mmmm..." Luffy hums again this and turning to Robin, "Robin, think you can stay on the beach until Usopp comes back? I want to get these flowers to Nami."

The woman opens her eyes and smiles at him, "Of course." She replies and stands and walks off of Mini Merry and quickly goes over to the sand.

"Oi oi," Usopp says lazily as he watches the woman move, "When I asked her she said 'no'"

"Huh?" Luffy says tilting his head to his friend, Usopp had straighten now and turning to wheel around.

"When I asked to go home on my own," Usopp answers as he steers the tiny ship, "She said no, I told her Sanji could come back and get her."

"Why? Are you sick too?" Luffy asks frowning, Usopp's words sound tired just like when Nami first became ill on this island.

"A little..." Usopp says with a short nod, he shoulders rolled as he saw he was coming in to dock through Sunny's open side.

"Well go you Chopper as soon as you get back." Luffy says firmly as he stands and steps out of Mini Merry.

"Huh? But I have to reload the cannons." Usopp said weakly as he stands up wobbly.

"Where's Robin-cwan?" Sanji voice's came from behind, he comes forward hands in pocket looking all around.

"Zoro got lost." Luffy tells as he kept an eye on Usopp and he walks forward with his arms in front of himself, "Robin is waiting for him back at the beach, Sanji go stay with her."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Sanji suddenly said loudly with hearts in his eyes, he leaps toward Mini Merry and starts her up.

Luffy watches the chef disappear from sight, shouting about his Robin waiting for him. Then he strolls over to the still wobbly Usopp and with his free arm grabbed his upper arm and held him steady.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy screams his voice carried through the chip. He stands holding his friend up and soon a little reindeer comes running into the room.

"Oh no!" Chopper shouts as he sees the marksman, "Not you too!"

"Have you found out what it is, Chopper?" Luffy asks his doctor as the small creature suddenly began bigger than him and reached down for Usopp taking him into his arms.

"Yes." Chopper said in a serious tone, "After listening to what Nami did during the first day here, I was able to confirm what I thought it was."

Luffy started following along behind listening carefully.

"So it was something on this island?" Luffy asked with a frown as they came to Chopper's room.

"Mm.." Chopper agrees as he hurries and lays Usopp down on the bed next to Nami, "It is caused by a flower called Seven Down, it grows in this place. We need to find the flower. I can make a medicine from that."

"What do the flowers look like?" Luffy asks as he walks over to Nami's bed and drops the flowers he brought with him in hopes that she would feel better, he settle in the seat next to the bed.

"Long stems, pink with white spots, it lives in the long grasses here." Chopper said as he turns and stares at his captain, as the rubberman man holes the flower in question up to Nami's face, "AH!?" the doctor cries out as he jerks backwards to the wall pointing towards them.

"Huh? What wrong with you?" Luffy asks with a blink, still holding the flower up.

"That's it!" Chopper shouts as he points to him, or rather what is in Luffy's hand.

"Oh! you know what you going to do now." Luffy said with really understanding.

"No the flower!" Chopper shouts as it points his arm shaking, "That's the flower! That's Seven Down!"

Blinking Luffy brings the flower up to his face and stares; pink with white spots. He suddenly stands and throws the flower onto the floor and was about to stamp on it when Chopper stopped him.

"Luffy! I can made a medicine from it!" Chopper cries up, "I can make them better!"

"OH!" Luffy shouts and he puts his foot back down grinning at his doctor, "Then I leave them in your care."

"Yeah! Leave everything to me!" Chopper shouts happily and Luffy hurries out the door.


End file.
